


Я начинающий маг, а не… ох, ладно!

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bromance, Dovahkiin is a dunmer, Epic Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rescue Missions, Self-Sacrifice, Vampire Turning, a thief, a werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как за один день обернуться вампиром, попасть в мир мертвых, надрать задницу довакину и оседлать дракона? Подробная инструкция от Маркурио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я начинающий маг, а не… ох, ладно!

Маркурио пропутешествовал с довакином неполных двенадцать месяцев, которым вел счет в путевом дневнике. За этот срок статистика набралась внушительная. Излазив Скайрим вдоль и поперек, от высочайших горных вершин до озер, кишащих зубастыми рыбешками, от сырых и душных пещер, где фалмеры наощупь выводят своих отвратительных корусов, до малонаселенных деревушек, каждая из которых хранит кровавую тайну, они уничтожили сотни существ, хотя и пощадили десятки.

Рорвар, лояльный к волкам, сдувал их, не лояльных к нему в человеческом обличье, примиряющим ту'умом, а Маркурио, значительно менее настроенный на дружбу с природой, иногда глушил ярившихся медведей посохом, довакин быстренько разорял пчелиные улья, и по вечерам, разбив лагерь, они объедались диким медом. Впрочем, подобное случалось нечасто, потому что толстокожие медведи весьма скоро приходили в себя и начинали сосредоточенное преследование, пчелы решительно протестовали против вторжения, а соты ломались в карманах. А уж когда в бой вступала костоломная лихорадка, тут и говорить нечего. Однажды они, обессилевшие от гудящей боли в костях, провалялись целую неделю кряду, вместо пряного вина глуша литрами отвратительные зелья и жиденький супец из краденных кур.

За это время бард, которому они тащили рукопись одного умника, скоропостижно преставился не без помощи вампиров, распоясавшихся настолько, что теперь каждый житель рутинно отбивался от них в городах и пригородах хотя бы раз в сутки. Не найдя покупателя, пожелавшего раскошелиться и отстегнуть за книгу больше пары жалких золотых, они пополнили ею содержимое очередного костра, и даже Маркурио, не согласный с подобным отношением к рукописям, не особенно возражал.

Что до рукописей, то плавание на Солстхейм, включившее в себя насильственное пополнение библиотеки, винного погребка и списка проблем, стало, пожалуй, самым странным − удивительным, неповторимым, _чудовищным_ − опытом в жизни Маркурио. Довакина, с течением времени относившегося к окружающему миру все более и более скептически, пепельные берега почти не смутили. Даже когда загребущие щупальца Хермеуса втащили его дух в Апокриф, а спустя полдня пинком вышвырнули обратно, он был лишь малость дезориентирован. Единственное, что по-настоящему вызвало у Рорвара бурю эмоций, так это вой и стенания, которые остров исторгал из себя на каждом шагу. Довакин, наглядевшийся на бесчисленное множество драконьих скелетов, погребенных в верхнем слое земли и снега, а оттого, вероятно, резко переменивший свое мнение о крылатых ящерах с «гнусных захватчиков» на «беззащитных и угнетенных», схватил Маркурио за плечи и крайне импульсивно, если не сказать агрессивно, встряхнул:

− Слышишь?! Это плененный дракон! Где-то под островом! Надо освободить его!

Ничего не спрашивая, потому что спрашивать у данмера − занятие неблагодарное, маг откашлялся и высказал предположение:

− Это страйдер стонет о твоем вероимстве.

Его здравые рассуждения были отвергнуты, закономерные глумления заглушены, а попытки добиться разъяснений непосредственно у хозяина гигантской блохи пресечены. Маркурио мучительно молчал, затаив обиду, а довакин трусил вниз, в Храм Мирака, убежденный как никогда в собственной правоте.

− Я говорил? Я говорил.

Поджаривая лапку нетча у костра Ревуса, маг занимался тем, что ему было по вкусу больше всего, − пенял довакину, печалясь только, что это не войдет в историю. Дымка меланхолично подвывала время от времени, ввергая Рори в мрачноватое уныние: дракона в тесной клетке, как водится, он не нашел, и даже горсть побрякушек, снятых с Мирака, не казалась ему достойной компенсацией.

− Иногда, Маркурио, мне очень хочется…

− Поднабраться мозгов в Коллегии, которую ты бросил?

− …хочется вышибить мозги _тебе_ , чтоб не умничал!

Маг запомнил это приключение, как самое сварливое, чему виной отчасти была чрезмерно гнетущая атмосфера, а отчасти − невозможность хотя бы на часок упустить друг друга из виду. Если в Скайриме, даже при условии извечных нападений, заговоров, подстав, обманов, жизни в принципе весьма неспокойной, они могли сутки-другие остывать на постоялых дворах после склок, а Рори при необходимости − оборачиваться и рвать когти в лес, не возвращаясь на протяжении нескольких дней; то здесь, во власти постоянно растущей, неведомой, необъяснимой, а оттого еще более пугающей опасности, они интуитивно держались вместе. Периодические подвисания Рорвара над фолиантами в самые неподходящие моменты тоже не способствовали налаживанию отношений, поэтому Маркурио уповал на милосердие довакина, уверенный, что после отпуск-то им обоим точно не помешает. Ну, по крайней мере, ему. Оплачиваемый.

Однако также он знал, что эльф неустанен, словно двемерский механизм, который перебирает шестернями даже после смерти хозяев и всего наследия. Жажда жизни, бившая из Рори жарким ключом, не давала ему усидеть на месте и заставляла совать нос во все углы, откуда тянуло сомнением, страданиями и смертью. Поэтому, едва они доскользили по обледеневшей пристани до Виндхельма и скрылись от мрачных взглядов данмеров и острого, как битое стекло, снега в тепле «Очага», довакин разложил на столе пачку бумаг с картой и заметками.

− Пора проведать упырей, больше тянуть нельзя.

Маркурио ждал и опасался подобного заявления. После не одного десятка драконов, из которых по крайней мере половина пала от его финального удара, маг решил, что теперь-то ко всему готов. Кто может быть страшнее и разрушительнее крылатых тварей, подчистую слизывающих огнем целые города? Но вампиры, помноженные на редкие рассказы довакина и собственные домыслы Маркурио, становились в сознании чем-то невообразимо кошмарным. Вечная ночь, сырость подвалов и кожистые крылья, лупящие тебя по лицу, − примерно так ему виделся мир под гнетом зубастой нежити.

Довакин не очень-то распространялся на эту тему. Да, маг лично присутствовал при встрече с новым рекрутом, да, он проделал путь к убежищу Стражи, даже побывал внутри и поглядел издалека на условно ручных троллей, но все остальное проходило мимо − оказывалось, что совещание устроили, пока он спал, подготовку к чему бы то ни было − пока он ел, и все остальное, связанное с деятельностью Стражи, − пока он так или иначе отсутствовал. Маркурио, безусловно, понимал предосторожности, но все имеет свои границы, и доверять вампирше со стороны, но не доверять ему, проверенному в боях, сделках, торгах, просто смешно. И все же он считал себя полноправным участником этого светоносного движения. Почти полноправным.

− Я давно хотел тебе сказать… − довакин специально выдержал паузу, чтобы все внимание Маркурио сконцентрировалось на его словах. Но Маркурио всегда оставался внимателен и сконцентрирован; если бы не его собранность, собирать бы пришлось хваленого драконорожденного. По частям. − Не хочешь ли стать моим управителем?

− Признаться, не этих слов я ждал после года совместных путешествий.

− У тебя склад ума как раз, чтобы вести все документы. Ну и, конечно, если не первые, так следующие грабители, которых ты вытуришь, порасскажут всей округе, в какой дом лучше не соваться.

Доводы, прозвучавшие как «ты умнее меня, Маркурио, и в некоторой степени даже сильнее», магу отнюдь не польстили. В другой раз он бы разразился едкими шуточками, которых хватило бы на неделю с лишним, но сейчас здесь отчетливо присутствовал скрытый подвох.

− Я боевой маг, а не сторож. Сначала тащи твое барахло, а потом охраняй? А ты в это время чем займешься? Поспешишь вляпаться в максимум нордских ловушек?

После Солстхейма они остро нуждались в повозке, Маркурио удалось избавиться только от проклятого насекомьего доспеха, который, поддавшись увещеваниям, Рорвар надел-таки на себя и потом на глазах торжествующего мага позорно продал за гроши, не в силах мириться с их неудобством. Чтобы носить хитин, нужно быть жуком, тут природу-матушку не проведешь.

− Вернусь к Израну, и мы решим, что делать дальше.

− Хорошо. Решим это вместе.

Рорвар откинулся назад и немного покачался туда-сюда на скрипучем стуле. Это верный признак его замешательства, незнания, как дальше вести диалог. Никто не обучал эльфа искусству переговоров, он зачастую был груб и неловок, но всегда − предельно искренен. Впрочем, и без всего этого, по одному только молчанию маг просек, что Рорвар пытается он него избавиться.

− Давно пора было найти кого-то, чтобы присматривать за домом. Не разорваться же моему хускарлу? А так из одного лука по двум пташкам сразу. Да и все безопаснее.

− _Безопаснее_?

Маркурио хотел процедить, что Рорвару пора перестать маяться дурью и подыскать себе жену для содержания ни больше ни меньше драгоценного поместья, но переспросил только потому, что не поверил собственным ушам. Безопасность, разрази его гром?! И это говорит ему драконо- _идем-напролом_ -рожденный?

− Они пачками жрут таких, как ты, обычных людей. Моя волчья кровь вытеснит их заразу, а остальные в Страже знают, что идут на погибель. Поэтому…

− Поэтому мне, профессиональному магу школы разрушения, повидавшему такие дыры, куда ни один каджит не сунется даже ради сахара, нужно постоять в сторонке? Ты не с тем связался! Обнови-ка лучше припасы, а я поговорю с возницей.

Маркурио поднялся. Рорвар испытующе глядел на него снизу вверх, раздувая ноздри. Если он собрался выпустить пар, то не преминет сделать это немедленно.

− Ты отправишься домой и не будешь лезть на рожон.

− Конечно. Как только Волкихар падет.

Маг старательно сохранял самообладание сразу за двоих. На них еще не пялились, но Рольф уже таращился, приканчивая очередную пинту, − как и любой озлобленный драчун, он чуял заварушку за версту, а именно здесь ей и шибало в нос, словно прокисшим вином.

− Я запрещаю тебе участвовать в этой войне!

− Ты, может, и довакин, но что-то я не наблюдал твоей геройской задницы на Верховном троне! Надень корону, и попробуй еще разок!

Довакин стремительно поднялся, опираясь о стол. Вены на его руках вздулись, и рубиновые глаза поблекли до желтого янтаря − когда все аргументы себя исчерпывали, он частенько одерживал над Маркурио верх, грозясь обернуться. Быть может, они и знали друг друга как облупленных, но волк в гневе по-прежнему наводил на мага леденящий ужас. Маркурио отступил, сжимая рукоять кинжала.

− Ты по-прежнему мне _подчиняешься_! Я плачу, а ты выполняешь мои приказы.

Вообще-то, Рорвар задерживал выплаты уже месяца три, если не больше, но Маркурио подавленно промолчал.

Трактир, выдохнув, вновь зашумел, когда взбеленившийся данмер скрылся у себя в комнате, а магу только что и остались борозды от когтей на противоположном конце стола да купчая на особняк.

Он никогда не порывался уйти. Рорвар вовсе не был тираном, он не ставил себя выше прочих, не зазнавался и, в общем, был не самым худшим кандидатом в довакины. Его эльфийское происхождение тоже мало влияло на характер, и Маркурио чувствовал себя комфортно в такой компании.

Но в ту злосчастную ночь он ворочался с боку на бок, строя предательские планы: выгрести из поместья ценности, распродать имущество, а на вырученные деньги нанять судно и скрыться где-нибудь в Империи. Никаких больше огнедышащих ящериц, даэдра и вампирских культов с амбициями похлеще ульфриковских. Он бы мог устроиться в библиотеку или заведовать крошечной лавкой, продавать заклинания. Не так уж сильно было его стремление вкусить приключений, если говорить откровенно, на путь наемника его наставила жизнь. В конце концов, он просто очень устал.

Не в состоянии сомкнуть глаз, он пролежал до самого рассвета и слышал, как в замке поскреблись, а потом бесшумно отворилась дверь и на пороге застыл полуночный наблюдатель. Маркурио не шевелился. Он понял, что довакин уходит. Отбежит подальше за городскую черту, обрастет шерстью и скоро домчится в форт, где дожидается Стража. Рорвар прав, наверное, это не его война.

Маг позавтракал элем − лучшим средством от хандры и промерзших ног, раскопал среди трофеев накидку на меху, в четыре захода с помощью возницы перетаскал вещи и отбыл в центр провинции. Хотя они придерживались главного тракта, груженая упряжь представляла собой лакомый кусочек, и всю дорогу Маркурио держал посох наготове. Обычно довакин, издалека завидев нападающего, начинал широко улыбаться, признав коллегу по ремеслу, и если вор не скрывался в ближайших кустах, ибо скалящийся данмер − зрелище воистину тревожное, то потом между ними завязывалась непринужденная беседа, из которой нередко можно было почерпнуть массу новостей, в том числе весьма полезных для гильдии.

Маркурио не улыбался. Он тыкал посохом в нос разбойнику и очень быстро считал до трех, а по тем, кого оказывалось больше одного, палил без предупреждения. Возница белел, лошади шарахались, но маг был слишком зол, чтобы решать стычки миром, − он, может, и передумал распрощаться с содержимым поместья, но не со стремлением насолить довакину. Перво-наперво надо избавиться от тех проклятых чучел, пользы от них столько же, сколько от моли, в них поселившейся, решил Маркурио и с усмешкой представил, как предаст огню гигантского гризли − гордость данмера.

Но первый день дома он проспал как убитый, а второй, потеряв счет времени, провел, уткнувшись в фолиант по астрономии и лишь изредка перекусывая подсохшим сыром.

Он был один, не считая прибабахнутого некроманта вниз по склону и вежливых до известной поры вампиров на лесопилке. Рорвар не убил их, потому что еще не состоял в ордене, а потом уже было как-то неловко: они обещали не мешать и помогать с древесиной, тем более что снабжали ею Фолкрит.

Маркурио страдал в изоляции и бездействии. Он мерил шагами комнаты, то кидаясь раскладывать добычу по сундукам и бросая занятие на полпути, то хватаясь за новые книги, но теряя интерес уже через десяток-другой страниц. Ему на глаза попались документы, он вчитался, силясь понять свои права и обязанности, как управителя, и вдруг понял, что читает завещание, составленное твердой рукой Рорвара. Оно гласило, что в случае скоропостижной кончины нижеподписавшегося, вся собственность без остатка и возражений переходит в безраздельное властвование имперца Маркурио из Рифтена. Бумага пахла пеплом.

Хелген он миновал на закате того же дня. Лошадь под магом была крайне взволнована спешкой, но старательно переставляла ноги, не подозревая, что это ее последняя скачка. Пронеся Маркурио через тихую ночь, в Айварстеде она просто опустилась на землю, и ее бока опали, а маг выкупил у местных рабочего тяжеловоза и после, обменяв его в Рифтене на стремительного коня с норовом, к сумеркам ворвался в форт Стражи.

Еще не отошедшие ко сну представители ордена шарахались от мага, как от чумы, но кто-то посмелее отвел его к Израну, лицо которого не выразило ничего приветливее холодного снисхождения. На информацию старик оказался скуп и с неохотой поделился, что довакин покинул их более суток назад, конным, в сопровождении Сераны, и что, должно быть, они уже проникли в замок и приступили к поискам. Впрочем, смилостивившись, он предложил магу переждать ночь, хотя и добавил весьма нелюбезно, что сну предаются лишь слабые духом. Маркурио чувствовал, что заснуть не сможет ровно до тех пор, пока собственными глазами не узрит проклятого эльфа живым, поэтому он пустил коня галопом через весь Скайрим, и ветер пытался загасить его факел, а усталость − выронить из седла.

Маг не особо размышлял. Будь довакин хоть трижды избранным, особенным или укушенным, возглавляй он какую угодно гильдию, ходи в любимчиках хоть у всех вместе взятых ярлов, он оставался смертным. Смертным и его, Маркурио, другом. Врежь он как следует по данмерской морде, глядишь, тот бы умерил волчью злость, махнул рукой, потирая обожженные места, впервые, что ли, они расходятся во мнениях.

Маркурио вспоминал свою маленькую победу над лишенным учтивости Рори. Они тогда сцепились в очередных руинах, прямо на свежем поле боя, среди драугрских голов с медленно гаснущими глазами и узловатых тел, тлеющих или покрытых коркой льда. Маг преисполнился желания настоять на своем, наблюдая, как Рорвар подчистую выгребает золото из гробниц. К поучениям, касавшимся уважения, довакин всегда был глух, и Маркурио с пребольшим удовольствием ему врезал. Рори швырнул секиру об пол и ответил мощной оплеухой. Они покатились куда-то в паутину, где, встретившись с данмерским кулаком, Маркурио отчетливо услышал, как нос слегка меняет свое направление. Он знал, что Рорвар может перекинуться, а тогда меньшее, о чем придется жалеть − это об изменениях на лице, но Рори так и не воспользовался своим преимуществом.

− Рукопашник из тебя, как из Седобородых пекари. Но зверства-то в тебе столько откуда?

− С кем поведешься, знаешь ли.

Расщедрившись лишь на горсть монет, довакин затем натренировал выдержку и перестал тащить из подземелий все блестящие цацки, а после без следов жалости или жадности начал оставлять драгоценности, ржавые клинки, присыпанные вековой пылью пузырьки с зельями. Маркурио мог бы им гордиться − и даже немножечко собой.

До Солитьюда от Вайтрана он не успел загнать коня и, споро пересев на свежего, помчался дальше, надеясь ухватить время за верткий хвост. Спина, плечи, да что там − все пониже поясницы до стертых икр, ныло тупой, непрекращающейся болью, которая становилась стократ сильнее на привалах, превращая даже пятиминутный отдых в наказание. Маркурио хорошо держался в седле, но в путешествиях с довакином лошади зачастую оказывались помехой, поэтому на своих двоих они отмотали расстояние куда большее, нежели на чужих и четверых. Вдобавок ко всему терпкий запах лошадиного пота притягивал изголодавшихся хищников, а Маркурио действительно не нравилась перспектива улепетывать от саблезуба, замыслившего плотно поужинать.

Никто в окрестностях северной столицы не захотел сотрудничать с магом, твердившем о вампирах, многие отнекивались и спешили скрыться, другие неопределенно указывали направление, но Маркурио нашел обиталище клана сам, как только утренний туман на берегу развеялся и открыл темную громадину замка. Море лежало стальным полотном, спокойное, покрытое лишь мелкой рябью, оно словно приглашало добровольно шагнуть в ловушку и кануть навеки.

И Маркурио шагнул. Он изрезал руки о камни, но отыскал потайной ход, о котором говорила Серана, плотно сжимая губы при появлении мага, он прошел сырыми лабиринтами по трупам каких-то омерзительных существ, по засохшей крови, по осколкам камней, отдаленно напоминавших куски крыльев, пастей, лап с когтями, он отыскал вход в мир мертвых, пролистал брошенный у входа дневник и сказал себе, что останавливаться слишком поздно. В конце концов, если Маркурио обернется за трое суток, Талос еще сможет исцелить его. А нет… Ну, что ж, он придумает иной вариант.

Вампир-часовой встретился ему в верхних помещениях. Они пересеклись взглядами, маг держал посох на отлете, не собираясь нападать, и холодел от ужаса, поэтому существо с готовностью прильнуло к нему и, заверещав, попятилось, тщетно стараясь влить собственную кровь обратно в дыру на животе. По шее Маркурио текло. Он ждал неземных мучений, но ощущал только горящую рану и липнущую к груди одежду, не зная, умер ли, обрел ли новые способности или совершил самую непоправимую ошибку в своей жизни.

И все же Каирн принял его. Маг ни о чем не сожалел, ему просто невыносимо захотелось вернуться, оказаться где угодно, пускай даже в серых полях Солстхейма посреди гнезда взрывчатых пауков или у стены слова в компании жреца и целого дракона. И довакина, конечно же.

Маркурио осмотрелся, но всюду, куда хватало глаз, простирались монотонные, по капле вытягивающие волю у плененных душ, земли мертвых. Вперед уводила бледная полоса дороги, и за неимением лучших предложений новоявленный вампир устремился по ней.

Он блуждал в долине бесконечно долго, как заплутавший дух, который не смог обрести покоя. Тонкий голос внутри свербел, обращаясь к подсознанию, − то был голод, пробужденный взятым на себя проклятием. Рорвар тоже чувствовал голод, Маркурио видел однажды, как оборотень склоняется над поверженным врагом и выгрызает сердце, такое же, как билось в груди самого данмера. Каково это − кормить монстра внутри себя − Маркурио надеялся никогда не узнать.

Может, ему подыграла удача. Может, вампирское чутье указало на всполохи жизни. А может, в пророчестве забыли приписать, что драконорожденного вечно будет сопровождать чрезмерно заботливый маг. В любом случае, когда он извлек из тайника теплый, как свежая кровь − как свежее молоко, поправил себя Маркурио, − камень душ, что-то внутри повелело сохранить его, словно величайшую ценность мира.

Рорвар унюхал его за полмили и завыл, хотя, вероятнее всего, он выл, потому что Каирн расщепил его разум на две части, забрав человеческую и заточив ее в закоулках памяти. Оборотень шнырял вокруг развалин, в ярости нападая на все, что приходило в движение.

− Он утратил контроль. После схватки с бессмертным драконом над ним возобладала природа зверя.

Серана пребывала в здравии, более того − она не бросила довакина, а продолжила поиски его души, той лучшей и сильной части, которую отделила, чтобы провести Рори через портал. На ее лице белели затянувшиеся шрамы, пять по количеству пальцев. Следующим движением Рорвар снес бы голову, как колосок хорошо наточенным ножом.

− Признай, ты без меня и шагу ступить не можешь! − крикнул Маркурио, и монстр, вскинувшись, ощерился. − Только взгляни на себя. И это герой Скайрима?

У Маркурио пересохло в горле, когда оборотень с известной целью бросился прямо на него.

− Хирсин на мою голову!

И маг дал деру. Если когда-нибудь ему выпадет шанс написать о своих приключениях, всю книгу он посвятит лишь одному вопросу − почему никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не следует убегать от оборотней. Даже если вы хорошо учились в Коллегии Винтерхолда. Даже если вы с недавних пор вампир.

За пазухой болтался злополучный камень, но не было ни секунды, чтобы оглянуться и запустить им по волчьей морде. Улетавшие назад огненные стрелы обжигали спину, как обожгли ее настигшие когти. Маркурио перекатился в тот самый момент, когда над ухом клацнули челюсти и затрещали молнии, выпущенные Сераной. Оборотень дернулся в судорогах и обратил свой взор к обидчице, явив магу хвост, который просто искушал совершить локальный поджог. Потянуло паленой шерстью. Рорвар завертелся, будто заигравшийся деревенский пес, а потом вновь рванул к Маркурио и озадачился лишь на мгновение, когда обнаружил в ладони обрывок собственной души. Конечно, он видел только камень, вряд ли вообще помня, что когда-то искал его; обычный камень, который он раскрошил в пыль, чтобы как ни в чем не бывало продолжить преследование и устранение угрозы в лице Маркурио.

Сработало, понял маг, пробежав еще с десяток ярдов, − зверь, наконец, начал отставать. Рык оборвался человеческим криком, проклятиями и тяжким стоном; бледный, насколько позволяла данмерская смуглость, Рори устало завалился на бок. Он немного дымился, но в целом представлял собой вполне приятное зрелище. Маркурио с одной стороны и Серана с другой, придерживая обгоревшего кое-где довакина, помогли ему взобраться по лестнице и ни разу не оглянулись на печальные степи Каирна.

На поверхности Рорвар продемонстрировал чудеса эльфийской выносливости, но затем, разуверившись в своих силах, вцепился магу в локоть.

− Ты либо отчаянный безумец, либо безмозглый храбрец, Маркурио…

− Что ж, у меня был отличный пример для подражания. Еще чуть-чуть, и сможем вместе любоваться лунами, это ли не счастье?

Данмер потрепал его по плечу.

− Уверен, мой новый приятель поможет доставить тебя в Вайтран.

Мог ли зеленый юнец, зубривший заклинания и таскавший многотомники из-под носа у ворчавшего гро-Шуба, вообразить, что однажды влезет на спину совершенно так же ворчащему дракону, траченном неблагоприятным климатом Обливиона, чтобы потом очутиться среди облаков и спикировать на головы переполошенных жителей Вайтрана?

Вместе с тем, как удалялась от него земля, уходило и чувство неудовлетворенного голода, хотя после оживленные городские улицы воззвали к чудовищу, одурманивая влекущим ароматом крови. Маркурио торопливо склонился пред святилищем, и Талос внял его молитвам, − тогда-то маг и осознал всю прелесть бататовой похлебки под кружечку солоноватого мацта, которую возненавидел с первой ложки, проглоченной в «Пьяном нетче».

Довакин не унимался еще долго.

− Ну, − говорил он как бы между прочим, − если захочешь погонять зайцев или там фермеров припугнуть, я к твоим услугам, − и прищелкивал зубами, заставляя внутренности Маркурио непроизвольно сжиматься в комок.

− Я просто маг, а не драконоборец, глава воровского притона, соратник и волк в данмерской шкуре. Да Шеогорат повторно свихнется, читая твой послужной список!

Что до Волкихар, то клан в конце концов был изничтожен. Лорд Харкон знатно потрепал и довакина, и его мага, прежде чем пасть от волшебных стрел. И все же следы той битвы изгладились − все, кроме длинных рубцов на спине Маркурио.

Впрочем, кое-кто за свои отметины обзавелся мстительной кличкой «Паленый Пес», но барды так и не проведали, что Довакин и Пес − один и тот же персонаж.

 


End file.
